1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to articles for masking internal components of a motor vehicle from the view of an occupant. Some embodiments relate to a member of a steering column housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Blind members are known in the art for concealing steering column components from the view of an occupant of a motor vehicle. However, prior blind members are usually made from rubber materials that are compressed during operations such as tilting or retracting the steering wheel. Compression of such materials can result in permanent plastic deformations the cause the blind to lose its functionality. For instance, a permanently compressed blind would expose components of a steering column when the steering wheel is tilted downward or extended outward. Furthermore, some prior blind members move with the steering wheel when the wheel is extended outward (e.g. by telescoping), which can result in exposing the components that it is supposed to conceal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a blind member that does not expose the components of the steering column when extended or tilted. Furthermore, there is a need for a blind member that does not permanently deform under operating conditions.